Starbucks
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: No era la primera vez que veía a Blaise tomar esa cosa y la curiosidad al final le pudo más. Irónicamente el café no fue lo que más le gustó en ese establecimiento Muggle.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

**_¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALETINE!_**

**Esto nació primero como una viñeta para expresar la vivencia personal de mi padre más bien, porque la adicta al café soy yo y el que pegó el grito en el cielo al ver que me gastaba cincuenta dolares semanales comprando este café que cuando le di a probar no le gustó, pues fue él xD**

**Solo que ya que andamos en San Valentine, lo modifiqué un poco y ya verán o mejor dicho leerán.**

**Así que espero me disculpen si les parece que al final está un poco desdibujado.**

**De ante mano, ¡gracias por leer! ^^**

* * *

******Starbucks**

No era la primera vez que Draco veía a Blaise con ese vaso blanco que tenía un logo color verde por un lado. Vale, no siempre era blanco, a veces era transparente y otras tenía diseños coloridos que hacían alusión a alguna fecha como la navidad o diferentes, pero ese logo siempre estaba ahí. El mismo jodido logo de esa bolsa de papel que Tracy le daba a Goyle llena de pastelillos de limpin. Aunque debía de admitir que estaban rico, pero dejemos claro que solo se había comido uno... bueno, dos... está bien, habían sido cinco, pero cada uno fue con mero propósito de investigación, quería saber que tenían de especial esos pastelillos que a su amigo le gustaban más que los que hacían los elfos de su casa. Y de haber podido también le hubiera robado bebida al moreno, pero solo para saber que era eso que tomaba.

—Si quieres te puedo comprar uno para la otra —ofreció Zabini al notar como el rubio miraba su vaso.

—Yo no tomo cosas que sean de dudosa procedencia —aclaró Draco a la defensiva, tan arrogante como solo él podía.

—Vale, como quieras —contestó el otro, sonriendo y divertido por aquella reacción tan obvia por parte de su amigo.

—No me vas a decir que és? —preguntó como no queriendo la cosa, sintiéndose ofendido de que no atendieran su curiosidad.

—Un Starbucks —dijo Blaise sonriendo y tomando el último trago de su café para luego darle el embace al rubio.

Los ojos grises miraron detalladamente el logo, descubriendo que se trataba de una especie de mujer con cabello largo y estrellas en un circulo Nada especial que lo sorprendiera realmente. Le quedaba claro que era una marca, ahora la pregunta era por qué no los conocía.

—¿Y qué tipo de pócima es ésta? —interrogó con mirada asesina, solo en caso de que Zabini se fuera a burlar de él. Algo le decía que el moreno estaba gozando con su ignorancia en el tema y posiblemente no se equivocaba.

—Una llamada café —contestó sin poder suprimir su risa, pero aguantando se limitó a sonreír y se adelantó a seguir hablando—. Starbucks vende todo tipo de café, mocha, lattes, expresos, frappes, lo que cruce por tu cabeza y además unos cuantos bocadillos como los pastelillos y pastas que a veces les traemos a Goyle —explicó con más detalle y haciendo alusión a su novia Tracy cuando hablaba en plural.

—¿y donde está esta famosa tienda? —quiso saber con una ceja enarcada, haciendo nota mental de que iría a comprar más de esos pastelillos.

—Puedes encontrar uno casi en cualquier avenida de Londres —informó el moreno, preparándose para la reacción.

—¿Londres? ¿Me estás diciendo que es un lugar muggle? —exclamó Draco con un tono de indignación, soltando el vaso que tenía en su mano y mirándole con asco.

—Por favor —gruñó el otro chico, rodando los ojos—. Después de todo lo que nos ha pasado, creme que me da igual y no soy la única persona que piensa así —aclaró de mala gana. Después de la guerra, no es que los puristas se hubieran santos y devotos de los impuros, pero por no terminar metidos en Azkaban toleraban muy bien a todos y hacían un esfuerzo por venderse como buenas personas, descubriendo pequeños placeres muggles que de pura casualidad habían llegado a probar. Incluso Lucius Malfoy había encontrado una forma de calmar sus nervios con eso que los muggles llamaban cigarrillos, lo cual era conveniente porque las ganas de fumar le venían cuando estaba en publico y todos esos que lo miraban mal, se quedaban boca abiertos al ver lo que hacía. Claro que eso no era suficiente para que el heredero Malfoy cambiara su inflexible forma de ser.

—No me interesa lo que hagan o dejen de hacer los demás, yo aun conservo algo de mi dignidad —se defendió con el ceño fruncido.

—Como quieras —bufó Blaise, negándose a entrar en debate con su amigo—. Pero por si un día te gana la curiosidad, hay uno muy cerca de la salida muggle del Ministerio de Magia —añadió como dato y le hizo una seña para que no se fuera a poner a argumentar. Afortunadamente Daphne, Theo y el resto llegaron a esa pequeña reunión en el jardín de la mansión Zabini.

El tema sobre Starbucks no se volvió a mencionar y una vez terminaba la reunión, Draco se marchó asegurando que jamás iría a ese lugar, aunque por dentro le mataba la curiosidad. Así fue como llegó aquella mañana de lunes. Estaba nublado el día, el sol debería de estar en lo alto, pero unas nubes negras amenazaban con soltar un diluvio. La mayoría de los londinenses caminaban con gabardinas, abrigos, gorros y bufandas por la avenida. Él se mezclaba entre todos ellos, con todo y su cara de poco amigos, a los muggles no les podía importar menos que el antiguo príncipe de Slytherin les maldijera con el pensamiento.

Si, lo había hecho. Había ido al ministerio, había salido por un lugar extraño que lo había terminado mandando a un baño publico de una estación de trenes que iban por debajo de la tierra y al salir de ese lugar, se encontraba en el Londres no-mágico. Miró los letreros y comenzó a andar sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirse, pero manteniéndose en la avenida. Realmente no le tomó mucho ver al otro lado de la calle un local con ese enorme logo verde sobre la puerta de cristal. A través de las vitrinas podía ver la gente que ahí había. Se quiso cruzar pero los automóviles no se lo permitían, por lo que tuvo que caminar hasta lo que parecía ser un cruce donde unas figuritas luminosas, de una mano roja y un monito caminando, les indicaban a los muggles si debían pasar o detenerse.

Ya algo fastidiado y pensando que no había sido buena idea ir, entró al establecimiento. No miró a nadie, no le interesaba la clientela. Analizó la mercancía que tenían para vender y ubicó una la lista de cosas que se podían ordenar. Se puso en la fila, haciéndose el desinteresado. No quería darle el gusto a nadie de estar ahí comprando algo que iba en contra de sus más firmes creencias. Obviamente que eso tampoco les importaba a los muggles que solo estaban ahí para tomar lo que muchos llamarían combustible para empezar el día, pero como él estaba seguro de que entre los magos y los muggles había una diferencia abismal, intentaba no "llamar la atención." Curiosamente su comportamiento misterioso y apariencia física conseguían todo lo contrario, ya un par de amigas universitarias le habían puesto los ojos encima. Finalmente llegó hasta donde una chica tomaba las ordenes y de manera seca, pidió los pastelillos y un mocha, asintiendo a todo lo que la mujer le decía, pese a no estar seguro de qué tenía que ver la crema batida en el asunto.

—Serían ocho dolares con noventa centavos —dijo la mujer rubia, sonriente y solo entonces Draco cayó en cuenta de que no llevaba consigo dinero muggle. ¿Como se le había escapado aquel detalle?

Refunfuñó algo, sin creerse la vergüenza. Al menos nadie lo conocía ahí, pero no por eso dejaba de ser menos humillante para un Malfoy el no tener como pagar. La mujer de la caja le miraba expectante, aun sin caer en cuenta de que el cliente no tenía dinero para pagar.

—Lo siento, es que estaba esperando por mí —anunció una chica castaña que no tenía más de dos minuto de entrar a la tienda y que había estado sentada mirando unas cosas en un aparatito rectangular—. Agregue a la orden un white chocolate mocha y una rebanada de pastel de café —pidió muy quitada de la pena.

—Entonces serían veintiún dolares con catorce —informó no muy feliz la mujer de la caja, posiblemente porque el tipo frente a ella le había llamado la atención y ahora sabía que venía acompañado.

La castaña pagó sin problemas y recibiendo el recibo, tomó a Draco por el brazo para llevarlo a una mesa en lo que esperaban su orden. Todo había sido tan rápido que el rubio apenas había tenido tiempo para procesar, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, no le costó mucho trabajo identificar aquel rostro.

—¿Tú que haces aquí? —interrogó, viendo con ambas cejas enarcadas a la hija menor de los Greengrass, recién graduada de Hogwarts y hasta donde sabía, una traidora de la sangre que abusando de la necesidad de vender una buena imagen, se había salido con la suya para que sus padres la dejaran estudiar en una escuela para modelos en el mundo muggle.

—Vengo todos los días —confesó Astoria con una sonrisa algo divertida—. La verdadera pregunta es: ¿qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó curiosa.

Draco enrojeció un poco, lo último que hubiera querido era ser descubierto comprando en ese lugar. Él, el heredero de los Malfoy, comprando en un establecimiento muggle que no estaba a su altura y encima sin llevar consigo dinero que tuviera valor. El rubio no estaba seguro de cual era su expresión en ese momento, pero cuando escuchó a la castaña reirse, frunció el ceño.

—Numero cero nueve —dijo un tipo en el mostrador, poniendo sobre éste la orden de aquella peculiar pareja de magos.

Astoria se levantó por los cafés y por los boscadillos que estaban en una bolsa. Regresó a la mesa con todo y lo acomodó como si fueran a comer ahí. Risueña como solo ella, tomó de su café y suspiró con satisfacción por el dulce sabor que le encantaba.

—Deberías probarlo, está bueno —animó la chica al rubio, quien aun se mostraba algo apatico por la situación, pero al final terminó imitando a su acompañante.

El ex-mortifago dio un primer trago y cuando aquel liquido le llenó la boca, juró nunca más beber aquella cosa. ¿A eso le llamaban café? Le podía dar un coma diabetico como se terminara el vaso. Su mueca de asco no pasó desapercibida para la chica que rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza, sacando su pastel de la bolsa y comenzando a comer, mientras seguía viendo cosas en su aparato rectangular.

Draco dejó el café de lado y se puso a comer los pastelillos, mirando cada gesto que hacía Astoria estando frente a él. Al cabo de un rato, la chica dejó de lado el aparato aquel y comenzó a platicar con el rubio como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, diciendo tal vez más de lo que debía. A él no le importó, asintió a varias cosas, comentó otras tantas y se ahorró los comentarios despectivos sobre lo que pensaba de vivir en el mundo muggle. Así pasaron casi dos horas hasta que la castaña dijo que ya se tenía que ir a clases y cuando ella se fue, él regresó a su mansión.

En el camino de regreso había pensando en la horrible experiencia que había representado Starbucks para él, en lo horrible que sabía aquel café y lo incomodas que eran aquellas mesas del establecimiento. Si por él fuera, nunca más regresaría a aquel lugar, no solo por la humillación silenciosa que le había tocado enfrentar, sino porque un par de pastelillos de limón no valían tanto sacrificio para un chico de sangre pura como él. Sin embargo, al recordar a la hermana de Daphne, su pensamiento cambió un poco o al menos lo suficiente como para que a la mañana siguiente pasara por la misma odisea de llegar a aquel local. Ahora si había cambiado dinero en Gringotts y cuando Astoria atravesó aquella puerta de cristal, la saludó diciendo que tan solo había ido para regresarle el favor porque no le gustaba deberle a nadie.

Durante esta ocasión, la castaña le había dado toda su atención, hablando y hablando de diferentes cosas. El rubio tan solo la observaba facinado, a diferencia de su ex-novia, Pansy, la Greengrass no sonaba hueca al hablar, incluso lo hacía reír con ella y por momentos lo dejaba meditando sobre su opinión en selectos temas. Otra mañana se fue como agua y la chica se fue. Draco volvió a tirar su café sin darle un solo trago esta vez y así mismo repitió el proceso a diario. Astoria había dicho que iba ahí todos los días, pues él estaba ahí todos los días también, claro que él no iba por ese asqueroso café, ni por los pastelillos que ya lo habían asqueado tras una semana. Él solo tenía una razón para estar en Starbucks y era esa brujita platicadora que sin saber como, había capturado toda su atención.

* * *

**¿Y que tal? ¿Me merezco algo? ¿Criticas? ¿Insultos? ¿Galletas? ¿Chocolates? ¿Crucios? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? ¿Un café?**

**Sé que no es mucho, pero ya ando hasta improvisando. Generalmente en momentos de aburrimiento escribo en mi cuaderno para sacar ideas y ya saben que no desecho nada, pero generalmente dejo algunas ideas como "reserva" porque hay que pulirlas un poco o terminarlas porque no siempre las escribo completas. Eso ando haciendo ahorita, para darles una pequeña dosis de amor Drastoria en este tan popular día del amor xD**

**Nuevamente, espero que la pasen bien y consideres mis fics chocolates de mi parte que espero le estén endulzando el rato.**

**¡Gracias por todo y nos seguimos leyendo! :3**


End file.
